Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, at least one combustor in a combustor section, and a turbine. The compressor and turbine each include alternating rings of stationary vanes, and rotating blades. A fan delivers air into the compressor where the air is compressed and then delivered downstream into the combustor section. In the combustor section, the air received from the compressor is mixed with fuel and ignited to create combustion gases that enter the turbine. The turbine is rotatably driven as the high temperature, high pressure combustion gases expand in passing over the blades forming the turbine. Since the turbine is connected to the compressor via one or more shafts, the combustion gases that drive the turbine also drive the compressor, thereby restarting the ignition and combustion cycle.
The compressor in a gas turbine engine typically comprises a low pressure compressor section and a high pressure compressor section. For example, a turbofan jet engine includes a low pressure compressor section disposed between fan at the inlet of the engine and the high pressure compressor section. The low pressure compressor section and the high pressure compressor section increase the pressure of the incoming air stream as it flows along a core air flow path. Both the low pressure compressor section and high pressure compressor section include alternating rings of stationary vanes and rotating blades enclosed in a circumferential case.
A compartment is disposed between the low pressure compressor section and the engine longitudinal axis. The compartment encloses geared architecture and various bearings. Oil or other lubricating fluid is contained in the compartment to lubricate the geared architecture and bearings. Heat from the oil or other lubricating fluid in the compartment may be transferred through the compartment housing to the incoming air traveling in the core air flow path disposed in the low pressure compressor section. In addition, heat from the compartment may also be transferred to the air contained in other compartments in the low pressure compressor section. The heat from the increased air temperature of such other compartments may also be transferred to the core air flow path in the low pressure compressor section. The additional heat transferred undesirably increases the temperature of the air moving along the core air flow path. As a result, there is a need for an improved design that reduces the temperature of air traveling in the core air flow path.